Successor of the Dark Knight
by frozen2night
Summary: read the summary inside


**Hey this is Frozen2night.**

 **Now this is a story challenge by EXIA32 that i had been in writer's block for 6 months. And i was finally able to finish the prolouge. Also it's a Naruto x Devil May Cry x Highschool DxD fanfic.**

 **I don't own any of these anime/manga or games.**

 **Summary: When Kurama was extracted from him he didn't meet Hagoromo, instead he met with his ancestors from his father side. Their he learned of his full heritage of being a pure-blooded devil from the House of Gremory and Sparda. After gaining both the knowledge and power he defeats Madara and seals the Jūbi into himself. Now after bringing peace to his home dimension he and nine others left the Elemental Nation to his parent's home dimension. Now how will the world of DxD be affected by the arrival of the son of Minato Sparda and Kushina Gremory**.

 **Issei Bashing**

 **(Smart, Godly Powerful, [Transcendent Demon Physiology, Supernatural Condition, Maximum Quintessential Control, One-Man Army] Power & abilities, [Rinne-Sharingan, All Elements] Kekkei Genkai, [Sparda Clan Devil Arms] Equipment) Naruto x Harem**

 **Sisters in all but blood:**

 **\- Asia Argento**

 **Harem:**

 **\- Naruto:**

 **o Hinata Hyuga**

 **o Ino Yamanaka**

 **o Kurotsuchi**

 **o Anko Mitarashi**

 **o Shizuka of Nadeshiko**

 **o Fū of Taki**

 **o Tenten**

 **o Karen**

 **o Yugito Nii**

 **\- DxD:**

 **o Rias Gremory**

 **o Akeno Himejima**

 **o Serafall Leviathan**

 **o Kuroka**

 **o Rossweisse**

 **o Xenovia Quarta**

 **o Irina Shidou**

 **o Sona Sitri**

 **o Yasaka**

 **o Gabriel**

 **o Koneko Toujou**

 **o Ravel Phenex**

 **\- R+V:**

 **o Moka Akashiya (Omote and Ura)**

 **o Kokoa Shuzen**

 **o Kurumu Kurono**

 **o Mizore Shirayuki**

 **o Ruby Tōjō**

 **o Yukari Sendo (Older appearance from the anime)**

 **o Shizuka Nekonome**

 **o Kahlua Shuzen**

 **o Akua Shuzen**

 **Peerage (All E.P. are mutated, evolved to a new form of evil pieces):**

 **\- x1 Queen: Kuroka**

 **\- x1 Marshal (Rook x Knight): Kahlua Shuzen**

 **\- x1 Cardinal (Bishop x Knight): Akua Shuzen**

 **\- x2 Bishops: Ruby Tōjō, Yukari Sendo**

 **\- x2 Rooks: Moka Akashiya, Kokoa Shuzen**

 **\- x2 Knights: Tenten (Sacred Gear: Blade Birth), Shizuka of Nadeshiko**

 **\- x10 Pawns: Kurotsuchi, Mizore Shirayuki, Fū of Taki, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Kurumu Kurono, Karen, Yugito Nii, Shizuka Nekonome, Mittelt**

 **Naruto's Devil Arms:**

 **\- Yamato**

 **\- Pandora**

 **\- Lucifer**

 **\- Gilgamesh**

 **\- Rebellion**

 **\- Sword of Sparda/ Force Edge**

 **\- Cerberus**

 **\- Agni & Rudra**

 **\- Beowulf**

 **\- Nevan**

 **\- Artemis**

 **\- Alastor**

 **House of Gremory Power:**

 **\- Master Magician**

 **House of Sparda Power:**

 **\- Immense Demonic Power**

 **\- Demonic Force Manipulation**

 **\- Supernatural Weapon Proficiency**

 **-** **Demon Morphing**

 **I don't own any of these anime/manga or video games.**

 **LET"S ROCK!**

Prologue: Death and Rebirth

Dawn was falling in the village hidden in the leaves. Six months has passed since the Fourth Shinobi War. And peace for once covered the land that was tainted with war. All of the major and minor hidden villages have joined together in the dark times of the greatest and most difficult war to ever be recorded. And their hero was now watching the sunset from his spot on the head of the Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage.

He has spiky snow-white hair with flecks of red and two bangs on the side of his head. His Icy-blue eyes looking at the sight of his village his home. Whisker like birthmarks adorned his cheeks making him look like a fox. His body was the envy of all men and dream-man of every women. He was muscled, not overly muscular like A the Raikage, but enough to give him a lean form. He wore a white button-up polo shirt under a black hoddy trench coat with orange lining and interior. An orange spiral placed on his shoulders in memory of the Uzumaki clan. Black anbu pants and black combat boots. And finally a pair of teal fingerless gloves. This young man is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or by his true name Naruto Gremory Sparda or plainly Naruto Sparda. He is also a pureblooded devil.

Now you ask how did he a normal guy became a devil? Well it's simple... he was never human to begin with.

-Flashback-

 _Death. Just the word frightens anyone. Many try to fight the inevitable to life longer. To accomplish their dreams or ambition that they have yet to achieve. A rare few accepts it with open arms. Because they are tired of living or have accomplish what they were meant todo. And the remaining had it plucked because of outside interference. Making their time come to an end earlier than it's supposed to._

 _The latter is what occurred to our hero. His obsidian blue eyes slowly losing light as his sunkissed blond hair moved with the wind. This young man is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. His time on earth was now reduced cause of a madman's quest for world domination. Now ever so slowly he was nearing to the Shinigami's grasp. But thankfully his friend, Gaara, was nearby and took him towards the nearest medic._

 _But while this occurred within the blond's mind he was having a meeting. Which will change the outcome of the battle forever._

 _-Naruto's Mindscape-_

 _"_ _*groan* What happen…Kurama!" Naruto shouted as he lifted himself from the murky water of his mindscape. His eyes wondered to see the walls surrounding him was slowly breaking. "That's right Madara has him along with the other Bijūs…Dammit!" he punches the water with much anger._

 _He has failed his friends, he has failed his partner and above all…he had failed the elemental nation. Now the world was about to be controlled under a massive unbreakable genjutsu under Madara's control. And he is unable to do anything about it. He was a dis-_

 _"_ _Can you stop pitying yourself!" Shouted a voice stopping his train of thought. He turned to see three men walking towards him._

 _The one on the right wears red pants, yet they are almost completely covered sans his crotch and rear by long, black leather motorcycle chaps featuring a brown, cowboy boot design around the ankles. He wears black, loafer looking boots, and black gloves exposing his knuckles and index finger on each hand, and his pants are wrapped with a black belt featuring a silver emblem decorated with a demonic skull. The coat is given a much more detailed and stylish look and a deep red, almost crimson color. Once more the coat is short sleeved, with numerous gold colored studs decorating the shoulders, collar, and chest, and a single zipper on the front. Underneath the coat was a black, zipped up undershirt with three clasps closed together with ornate, golden buckles, and medium length sleeves that can be seen passing his shoulders. This undershirt is also zipped up just below his neck, and features an upturned collar which complements the one on his noticeable designof the outfit is his chin, covered with short, black stubble._

 _The one on the left wears a long, silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails. A white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snakes head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five, gold buttoned straps with gold lining. The coat also features identical straps on each shoulder, decorated with silver buttons instead of gold._

 _Lastly the one in the center wears a purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat, a large red jewel around his neck, and a monocle over his left eye._

 _They all had the same white hair, blue eyes. All three had a different hair style. The one on the left had his hair swept back, center had his hair slicked back and finally the one on the right had his hair down._

 _"_ _Who are you three? And how are you in my mind?" asked Naruto getting ready to fight, just in case._

 _"_ _Well we are your ancestors, I am Sparda these two are my sons Dante and Vergil. The former being your grandfather. And we are here to unlock your heritage." Said the one in the center in calm and collected way._

 _The young ex-Jinchūriki had a look of complete shock. "My…ancestors?" his mind rephrased what he had said. "Wait what do you mean by 'unlock your heritage'?"_

 _Vergil sighs in annoyance figuring that this was going to happen. But he couldn't blame the boy since his parent's were dead and unable to tell him about it. "Alight let me explain. You Naruto are not human, you're a devil."_

 _"_ _Way to blunt, Vergil." Said Dante looking at his brother after he finished dropping a bomb of massive proportions to his grandson._

 _"_ _A devil…so I really am a dem-" his sentence was cut short by a swift hit to the head from the three men's before him. "OW!" he shouted in pain while taking care of his bruise._

 _"_ _Don't compare us to those annoying pest. Verg said 'Devil', a race that far surpasses those vermin demons. We unlike them have emotion and a brain, and not driven by our primal instincts." Said Dante. He really hated being called a demon; even do they both fall in the same category. They are both entirely different species._

 _"_ _As I was saying. You are a devil, a pure-blooded one due to your father and mother who are also pure-blooded devils. Their true name is Minato Sparda and Kushina Gremory. However, during the Kyūbi incident they didn't just seal the fox they also sealed your devil heritage by accident. During the years you have released the energy of the fox you also started to release small bits of energy from your heritage. But now that you are on death door we are able to fully release your demonic power." Said Vergil._

 _"_ _So what will happen to me?" asked the youngest member of the house of Sparda._

 _"_ _Well your entire body will be reformed into a much stronger version of what you have. Along with turning your hair white hair with some flecks of red. Gain our household ability of Demonic Force Manipulation, Supernatural Weapon Proficiency and Demon Morphing which will be accessible do this death experience. Along with your mother's clan ability on their skill with magic. Which I am grateful for her on putting some of her spells engraved into your memory. Don't worry we will implant memories and knowledge on our techniques." Said Sparda as his descendant sighed in relief. "Also all of our weapons will be accessible to you. They are all held in a pocket dimension that only one of our blood can open. And a limited access for your children. Wouldn't want them accidentally destroying something or a city." He said looking at his two sons. While Vergil and Dante recalled destroying his studies because of boredom, and blaming their dad on destroying their mothers garden._

 _"…_ _Alright. Let's do it." He said as the three men surrounded him. Each one releasing an immense aura of demonic aura._

 _"_ _This going to hurt kid." Said Dante as he along with Sparda and Vergil placed their right hands. Soon they each shot a beam of energy in Naruto's body._

 _The pain was worse than the time he was jūkened by a Hyuga or when his skin was peeled off when he went Chakra Cloak V2. As he began to scream the world around his was slowly being blinded by a pure white light. Then he awakened once more._

 _-Outside the Mindscape-_

 _While Naruto was having the conversation with his ancestors. Gaara has arrived to the Alliance Shinobi line. They were all being held back by the Shodaime Hokage's True Several Thousand Hands Jutsu. He landed near Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura who were the best medic of the alliance._

 _"_ _Naruto!" shouted Sakura as she went towards the blond's weakened body. As Gaara put him on a separate sand cloud._

 _"_ _There is no time to explain. Hokage! Come with me! Heal Naruto as much as you can while in route." Said Gaara as he looked at his friend beside him._

 _"_ _I've depleted my chakra. I can't use Medical Ninjutsu anymore. Take Sakura instead. She may still be able to help a little." Said Tsunade in a calm collected manner. However, she was worried for the young boy who she saw as family._

 _"_ _How did Naruto…end like this?!" the pink haired Kunoichi. "What happened over there?!"_

 _"_ _Just come!" shouted Gaara. "Don't waste time! I'll explain later!"_

 _"_ _Quickly, Sakura, get on the sa-" was all Tsunade could say as she along with everyone in the surrounding area felt a massive pulse of power._

 _All sensors moved their eyes towards the source of this energy. Only to see that it was coming from Naruto's body. Surrounding his body was a white aura that they all could sense wasn't chakra. But something denser, stronger…darker._

 _'_ _What in the world?' thought Gaara._

 _Soon Naruto's eyes shot open revealing glowing red eyes emitting immense energy. Then a pillar of white light surrounded his body and shinning the battlefield. Many of the shinobi were having trouble not being blasted away from the pulse that was being sent from the pillar. Or standing from being pushed to the earth by the immense pressure that was coming out of it._

 _"_ _Zetsu what is going on?" asked Madara as he looked at the white pillar of light coming from the enemy lines._

 _"_ _It appears that the Uzumaki brat has a few tricks still up his sleeves even in death." Said the green haired plant man._

 _Soon the pillar of light vanished and all eyes were now on the figure standing next to the Hokage and Kazekage._

 _An aura of pure power was radiating out of him in waves. His hair spiky with two bangs on the side of his face and its color was no longer sunkissed-blond but a white almost similar to snow with red tips. Icy-blue eyes looked at the giant wooden statue with an intimidating gaze. However, many of the females where either blushing or holding back their nose-bleed for the upper part of his body was exposed. His body was well built, not overly muscular like that of the Raikage but not so thin to see bones. A well chiseled chest and 12 pack was exposed to the world. Those closer to him saw a faint whisker like marks on the man's cheek._

 _"_ _N-Naruto?" asked Sakura shocked at her teammates transformation._

 _The man turned to look at her. And simply gave a small foxlike smile. "Who else?" Said the newly change blond, his voice sounded deeper and alluring. He soon focused again on the giant wooden statue. "I think it's time to try out some of my ancestor's techniques. I need to practice since I am their successor." He said as he walked towards the enemy. While walking towards his opponent a purple light appeared in his left hand. When it faded an O-katana was in his grasp. On the handle it had a white and black braids, an oval bronze guard and pommel, and a black scabbard with a metallic ornament on the far end with a yellow sageo near the mouth of the sheath. "Let's rock, Yamato." Naruto now stood in the frontline with the Shinobi alliance standing behind him._

 _"_ _Well, well, well. You Uzumakis never cease to amaze me. But it doesn't matter. Soon this world will be engulfed in an infinite illusion. So just die like the worm you are!" Said Tobi as he sent five elemental attack towards the boy._

 _Naruto looked at the incoming attack. However, in an extremely swift motion all five attacks were cut to thousands of little pieces. The blade of his sword was out glowing with the moonlight. "Sorry I died once. Really cold experience by the way. Not going to happen again." He rushed towards the giant statue. Tobi commanded the statue to defend itself and protect him. However, each hand that went towards the white haired ex-Jinchūriki was simply cut to multiple giant splinters. Naruto continued to rush towards Tobi in a Kage-level speed._

 _'_ _How?' Tobi looked at the approaching enemy. 'How can he be so powerful!'_

 _"_ _Time to die Tobi._ _ **Rapid Slash.**_ _" Said Naruto in a calm manner as he soon disappears in a burst of speed to simply reappear behind the white spiral mask figure. The sword was a few inches away from being fully sheathed into the scabbard. "Rest in hell. This is for everyone who died because of you." Was all he said as he let the sword slide completely into the sheathe and echoing a clank noise. Soon all over Tobi's body slash marks appeared in every direction, and like that all of the pieces fell to the ground with green blood busting in front of him._

 _"_ _Now for Madara." He said as he disappeared. If he had looked back, he would have seen many shocked faces. They knew that he was powerful. But for him to take down this guy who was holding them back so easily with little trouble was shocking._

 _-With Madara-_

 _The elder Uchiha started to walk towards the Allied Shinobi. He has taken care of Edo-Tobirama by placing several Black Receiver on his body, preventing him from interfering with his plan. He also took care of the torn of his side which was the last remaining member of his clan, Sasuke Uchiha. The boy had potential to be by his side to rule the Elemental Nation. However, he was disappointed for the boy unable to reach his expectations._

 _Madara soon summons the newly revived Ten-tails after sealing the tailed beasts once more into it. However, as he was sealing the beast into himself something stopped it. He looked back to see a red barrier surrounding the beast. "What is this? This is not the Four Red Yang Formation?"_

 _"_ _No it's not." Madara turns to see the newly changed Naruto standing before him. "That is a special barrier that my mother created which it's name is 'Red Purgatory Prison'. It works similar to the Four Red Yang Formation. But it only needs one person to create it. The caster doesn't need to stand anywhere near the barrier. And it's held up by using the energy of the encased target. And because the Jūbi has infinite amount of Chakra it will be held up for a very long time."_

 _Madara looked at the barrier impressed by its design. They maybe enemies but one can stop and admire someone's skill in Fūinjutsu. "Most impressive. But I wonder how did you make something that doesn't have an ounce of chakra?"_

 _Naruto chuckled as Yamato vanished. "Simple because I am using the energy that was locked away by accident. You see Madara I am not a human. I'm a Devil." He said as he sprouted two massive red bat-like wing with a red and orange swirls wing membrane. "And also my parents last names aren't Uzumaki or Namikaze. Mom used the Uzumaki last name in honoring a friend that she has made in this world. While grandma Trish made my dad use a different last name to protect himself. Their real name is Kushina Gremory and Minato Sparda. And I am Naruto Gremory Sparda, Heir to the Sparda Household and relative of the Gremory Household. And soon your death!" He shouted as his arms and feet where covered in a bright light. Out of it was silver with white crack claw-like gauntlet and greaves._

 _"_ _You want to dance?" said Madara as he looked at the boy. But he can sense power coming out of his armor that was several time lower that the O-katana._

 _"_ _Yep, I want to test out some of my household's weapons. I already did that with Yamato now it's time for Beowulf." The heir of the devil household said as he got into his fighting stance. It was completely different from the Toad Kata. This taijutsu style by what he recalled is a combination of Karate, Boxing and taekwondo. "So let's make it interesting. Whoever wins will take the Jūbi and the loser dies?"_

 _Madara looked at the boy and laughed. "How interesting, very well I accept to the conditions heir of Sparda." He said as he charged towards the blond. The blond smirked as he too charged and engaged the Uchiha._

 _Soon the Shinobi alliance arrived and watched as Naruto and Madara began to exchange blows after blows. Each time their attacks connect a shockwave emitted causing some boulders or parts of the earth to shatter. The two men were moving at a jōnin like speed making it hard to keep up for those below that rank. But if one looked closely at the two they could see a smile forming on their faces. Madara for finally having a decent dance partner since Hashirama. And Naruto for facing someone so powerful to try out his clan's powers. This was a fight to be forever recorded in shinobi history._

 _"_ _Wow! Look at Naruto go!" said Kiba watching the ex-blond fighting the elder Uchiha. "I don't know what happened but he may be able to end this war." Many of the shinobi nodded with the Inuzuka's remark._

 _'_ _Naruto.' was the thought of several girls that were watching the fight. They were worried for him. These girls are Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Karin, Kurotsuchi and Anko Mitarashi._

 _These girls have fallen for the ex-blond for being caring, kind, honest, funny and loving guy. For Hinata it was when he beat some bullies who gang up on her. Ino was when he helped her in her garden that was destroyed by some girls of the academy. Tenten was childhood crush in the orphanage until they were separated when she was adopted. In Anko's case he saved her from being raped by drunken villagers one night. With Karin he simply treated her better than Sasuke did in the short time they knew each other. And the most recent Kurotsuchi who he showed his strength and determination to protect those he hardly knew, even her grandfather._

 _The two titans collided once more with their fists meeting. "You are strong Uzumaki. I'll give you that. You may be a better dance partner than Hashirama."_

 _The white haired devil smirked. "Well I aim to please. Let's start round 2?"_

 _"_ _I thought you never asked."_

 _Soon the two pushed each other to stand 5 feet away from where they collided._ _ **"Limbo: Border Jail!"**_ _Said the Ancient Uchiha as invisible shadow projection headed towards the Uzumaki. However the boy sensed them by his demonic power. The young Sparda soon created eight translucent swords floating behind him._ _ **"Blistering swords!"**_ _In a burst of speed the swords hit the invisible projections shocking the Uchiha._

 _"_ _You know if it wasn't for my new abilities I wouldn't be able to see those projections of yours." Naruto said looking at Madara. "But I have a war to finish and a new world to explore."_

 _"_ _Hmph. So wish to finish our fight very well." The man soon did several hand seal and ending with tiger._ _ **"**_ _Let's see how you handle this!_ _ **Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction!"**_ _Shouted the Uchiha as a massive stream of intense flames went towards the boy. But he stood still not moving from his spot. Then he was engulfed by the flames._

 _"_ _Naruto!" Shouted the girls now worried for the one they love was dead this time for real._

 _"_ _Guess he wasn't all tha…what in the world?" He along with the allied shinobi watched as the flames made a dome where Naruto stood. Then in the center of it they saw a black silhouette. Soon the flames burst as something like wings expanded from his back. Many of the shinobi looked at what stood in the center with shock. Madara looked impressed. While the six females looked at Naruto's form with hint of lust._

 _There in the center was a draconic-human with an orange glowing center and eyes. From his shoulder blades with segmented tail with a razor end (Look up Perfect Devil Trigger). On his hand was massive single edge sword made of flesh and bones with a giant red jewel on the side and long handle (Best description I can do)._

 ** _"_** ** _Well Madara what do you think?"_** _He said retracting his wings._ _ **"This is what my clan calls 'Devil Trigger'. It allows those in our family to release our true form increasing all of our ability to greater heights. I decided to end you with this form since you are worthy of being the first to fall to it. Now let's bring the curtains to this fights!"**_

 _Naruto soon vanished in a speed that Madara was unable to see. He soon reappears behind Madara and sends him into the air by doing an upward slash. The Uchiha turned to look at the attacker but he was gone._ _ **"Looking for me?"**_ _The Uchiha's eye turned to the owner of the voice only to be punched on the cheek. But he was stopped and sent to another direction with a kick to the gut. And the resurrected Uchiha became a human pinball being kicked, punched, kneed, elbowed and hit by the blunt side of the sword._

 _"_ _Gai-sensei that looks like…"_

 _"_ _Yes, it appears young Naruto is using the same attack you did on Kazekage-sama during the Chūnin exam." Said Gai to his disciple. "His youth is burning like a thousand suns!"_

 _"_ _Youth!" shouted the two bowl cut haired men._

 _As Madara came towards him once more his sword became a scythe. Naruto caught Madara with the blunt side of the scythe making him spit all the blood he had in his mouth out. Soon throwing him to the ground at a supersonic speed, and creating a twenty foot crater. The Uchiha was able to recover and dodge the incoming spear aimed for his heart._

 _Madara glared at the boy as he now stood a few yards away from him. He almost lost if he had reacted any slower. This angered him and his pride was damaged by this boy one time to many. "I will end you!" shouted the man as he formed a humanoid Susanoo. The ethereal being soon created four chackra blades held in one of each hand. "DIE!" the blades all came down and sent a two X-shaped shockwave towards Naruto._

 _Naruto put the Sword of Sparda in a reverse grip motion and soon a red with black interior glow covered the blade._ _ **" MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!"**_ _He shouted sending his own shockwave. But he followed it with three more to match the Uchiha's attack._

 _The attacks clashed creating a massive explosion. Blinding many who stared at the spot of impact. The Uchiha elder struggled to see his surroundings and his sensory was useless by the explosion of chakra. Naruto soon rushed towards Madara while the explosion was still in effect and bringing out Yamato. But its scabbard changed into a Kris's sheath which was attached to his left arm. Now standing a few feet from the Uchiha he concentrated on the attack._

 _When the light ended Madara stared at the blond who now stood in his Susanoo's reach. But when the wind surrounded the man he felt great dread. The young devil soon disappears and multiple pillars of light appears every time surrounding the Susanoo and Madara. Until he appears once more in a kneeling position slowly putting the sword back on its sheath._ _ **"Judgment Cut: End!"**_ _Was all he said as the sword was fully sheathed into the scabbard._

 _Both the Susanoo and Madara gained multiple white lines surrounding them. The Ethereal armor was shredded to pieces completely obliterating it. While Madara fell to the ground and slowly painted red with his blood. Naruto turned to look at Madara and didn't see his chest moving meaning that he was dead and won the war._

-End of Flashback-

After the Uchiha's defeat he went and finished the Black Zetsu by freezing him with Cerberus. The plant man was not that difficult to defeat and not so much fun to fight with unlike Madara. The reborn devil then absorbed the Jūbi becoming its jinchūriki but having Kurama be the dominant aspect.

Naruto using his new found powers which comes from his new doujutsu the Rinne-Sharingan he revived all of the deceased ninja's of the alliance. Ino and Hinata gave him a deep and passionate kiss for bringing back their family members. He also brought a few others's that deserved to life like Mabui, Asuma Sarutobi, Hayate Gekkō, Fū, Yugito Nii and Utakata.

Kurenai and Yugao thanked him for bringing them back to their lives. Utakata thanked him for bringing him back before going to kiri to find his apprentice Hotaru. Fū along with Yugito decided to become part of his Harem. Since they saw how kind he was even if he was a devil.

Then he brought back Sasuke from the grave. The boy went ballistic when he learned that he killed Madara and has a stronger doujutsu than him. After beating him senseless and fixing his mind to be less vengeful and a total jerk. The last Uchiha began to date Sakura and are now engage. He was happy for them and hoped for a bright future.

"We are ready to go?" said a voice interrupting his though.

He soon turned to look at his harem standing near him. Their stood Anko, Karin, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Fū, Kurotsuchi, Yugito, and Shizuka. The latter came to the village after the war ended and told Naruto her feelings that she gained after their encounter. He brought the girls together and told them of being the last of his household. And they all accepted this fact as long as he loved them equally.

"Yeah let's go. To my parent's home dimension." He summoned Yamato to his hand and cut the air to create a rift. Soon the girls followed him and entered the rift. They all had said their goodbyes on the previous day before their departure. Now they are going to rock the new world. For his arrival will change the fate of many. And bring true peace to a three way standstill of a powerful faction.


End file.
